Yotorian Prophecies
The Yotorian Prophecies are a number of ancient predictions written by a strange group of diviners called the Yotorians in the time before Emeron the Conqueror. Little is known about the Yotorians nor many of their works, as only a small amount of them have survived. The most famous of them is one translated as "The Prophecy of the Invader God" and centered around the actions of the Heroes of Prophecy The Prophecy of the Invader God There shall be seven united by no visible ties But with these words their fate lies ---------------------- They shall release a Wyrm, powerful but meek This is how to know they are the ones you seek There is a minstrel, his voice unheard his tongue taken by a woman spurned ---------------------- Two from beyond will aid in in turn one carefree, the other stern One is an utter mystery The other trained in wizardry ---------------------- One form the plains, the last of his kind will help the chosen ones in this bind ---------------------- One from the Past of a time bygone will help to spur the quest along ---------------------- One from afar, seeking a sibling but when she finds him, she'll cut him like kindling ---------------------- There is a half-elf, granddaughter of a mage who shall make her mark on this historic page ---------------------- Other shall aid, here and there they may be corrupt, or selfish, or fair '' ---------------------- ''They shall hold power when the Gods hold none They have a great task, which shall not be fun ---------------------- They shall be recruited by a large lord to begin the quest after a goblin's blood poured ---------------------- The club of the barbaric earth god shall be the first sought The task shall be tough, the battle hard fought ---------------------- But east they continue, not west return For the Bell of Chardastes is the next in turn ---------------------- But still they are not done, The quest just starts They must complete many more parts ---------------------- The Axe of Clangeddin, long thought lost shall be found again after some cost ---------------------- A hero long dead, to life again but not the same as he once had been ---------------------- The artifacts of the Beer God are surprisingly needed Perhaps by now some misgivings should be heeded ---------------------- Much can be found, in the minstrel's home The girdle, A hat and magic with no tome ---------------------- The Helm of Brew is in a town run by two Dwarf and human have a pact and this town is the fact ---------------------- The endless mug is and easy pat Simply travel to the quest's start ---------------------- The large lord, they've acted in his name It shall be learned holds some blame ---------------------- He works for a hero, hero no more whose defeat only comes after much gore ---------------------- To go to face him, they should go through the wood For if they do, they can do much good ---------------------- The Torch of Everburning, vessel of Vesper's light Can be gained, after an epic fight. '' ---------------------- ''A place of good, corrupted by dark Shall be reborn, after the chosen ones embark ---------------------- The Bow of Corellon Larethian is on the path but to take it could bring some wrath For the Queen's champion wields this tool And neither he, nor she, are a fool ---------------------- Further south in the lands of marsh A wizard of death is faced, the battle is harsh A hammer of death, here can be found Only an evil man would use it to pound ---------------------- Some shall fall, in these places of terror I shall not state who, to make the battle fairer All should be needed But caution should be heeded ---------------------- Further south, to the land of half-men should the survivors go to then ---------------------- in a town near the mountains can Gimo's playing cards be sought The Samuri's brother is closer to being caught ---------------------- Zadric's Lord is the next quest the pixie and an ally will take keen interest ---------------------- But this foul being does not work alone Perhaps our heroes should just go Home Yondolla's Shield is what they will yield ---------------------- The long journey back will have two stops But if time is wasted, they shall be for naught ---------------------- Time grows short, the dragons move it is quite likely they now have two ---------------------- Guya's tome, a farmer's delight Is taken by the unwitting, it was not right ---------------------- The War-sword of Farmesk is taken next The evil moves north, our heroes are vexed. '' ---------------------- ''Many have fallen, others have gone Is this to be? Should they go on? ---------------------- Two wonders are left, the dragons are desperate With so much at stake, they should not separate ---------------------- With gnomes surrounded by dwarves Can Glittergold's Glass be found Travel there fast You must cover much ground ---------------------- Next to the dwarf capital should our heroes go When asked for Moradin's Hammer, the keepers will say no ---------------------- If you look to other worlds all becomes clear It's the Dragon Queen they wish to bring here ---------------------- They need the artifacts to bring their new lord The more the better, the larger the "sword" ---------------------- With only one, can the job be done The mastermind is the Queen's red son ---------------------- At the peak of Thorgain the ceremony is held If successful, the world will be felled ---------------------- Starr must die, the Queen if she comes too This will be hard for our heroes to do ---------------------- In spite of these hardships, these events must be What is the result? This I cannot see Category:Emeron Category:Lore